Antique Lace
by KHQueeninLolita
Summary: A girl with a very strange fashion sense moves into Twilight Town...And a little chemistry between her and Pence forms. Rated T just in case. Please read & review!
1. An Akward Introduction

**Antique Lace**

Watery sunlight streamed into the room as a 13-year-old girl slipped a pair of tights on. She pulled the black-and-white-striped tights up to her hips, then tugged down her white camisole. She grabbed a pair of lacy, vintage bloomers and slipped into those. After, she stepped in front of the bathroom mirror and stared into it.

Through the steam, that had built up during her shower, stood a brunette girl with red-tinted brown eyes. Her dark hair stuck wet to her skin, and her bangs swooped over her eyes. She brushed her bangs out of the way and stared back at her reflection. In her red-ish brown eyes she saw herself.

She shook her head, a little dizzy. She was nervous. It was her first day in her new home, afterall. Her first day in Twilight Town...

She picked up the white, fluffy petticoat sitting on the counter and slipped it over her head.

"Well," she muttered to herself, setting the petticoat on her waist, "At least I can still dress vintage and stuff..."

She unlocked the door and turned the handle. Tying her petticoat on at the same time, she opened it.

"AAAAAH-!" she screamed, cutting herself off to stare in shock.

Standing in the doorway of her room, was a boy. He turned red in embarressment.

"Sorry-" he started akwardly, but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," she said, walking over to her bed, "I'm covered enough."

She picked up the black dress sitting on her bed.

"So, you're Alice Sakura, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," said Alice, pulling the dress over her head, "Am I the talk of the town now?"

"Unfortunately," the boy said.

Alice began tying up all the little white ribbons on her dress.

"Unfortunately?" she asked, attempting to make conversation, "Is that bad?"

"If you live in the same town as Siefer and his gang, it's bad."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Twilight Town is where he lives," said Alice, as she sat on her bed. She patted the empty space next to her. "Come over here and tell me about him."

The boy blushed a little and sat down next to her. Alice had finally begun to notice what he looked like. Black hair, light brown eyes, baby face...

"So...?" she said, grinning a little. This guy was kinda cute. Kinda chubby, but she could forgive that.

"He hates my friends and I," the boy started, "He's always blaming us for the stuff that happens around town. And I have a feeling he's going to give you a hard time because you're new here."

"Lovely," Alice said, sarcastically. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Pence," he said.

Alice grinned. Her first new friend...

* * *

_Yay, a new ficcy! As for my other one, Little Heartless, for some odd reason I can't upload chapter 4. I'm taking a break from it now, I guess. Maybe sometime I'll finish it...So, back to this fic-_

_I've actually had this idea for a while now, I didn't start writing it though until recently. Yeah, I like Pence. Poor kid, he needs more love. He never gets any fangirls...Except me. (Well, maybe a few other people, but still...) Well, if you want to see more, REVIEW! I won't post another chapter 'til I get at least four! (And please, no flames dissing Pence. If you REALLY hate him, then don't read this fanfic and everyone will be happy.)_

_Thanks for reading! And please review!_


	2. A Friendly Phone Call

**Hiya! Chapter 2 is finally up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. And so, as I promised, here is chapter 2...**

* * *

Alice sighed dreamily as she lay on her bed...She had met Pence and his friends that day. Hayner, Roxas, Pence, and Olette had showed her around town. The ringing of her cellphone woke her up from her daydreaming. She picked it up off her bedside table.

"Hello?" she said into it.

"Alice!" she heard the voices of her old friends, Zoe and Liz, shout back.

"Zoe! Liz! What's up?" Bridget said.

"We're having a sleep-over," Liz replied.

"We miss you!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Cool, I miss you too."

"So, did you meet any hot guys yet?"

"Well, one came to my house and saw me in my cami and petticoat."

The two girls gasped, and then exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Alice, you flirt! Then what did you do?" they asked.

"Got dressed, duh," Alice said, "He was my first friend in Twilight Town."

"So, spill it, what's his name and what does he look like?" Liz asked excitedly, as Zoe could be heard in the background giggling and singing "OMIGOD! Alice's got a BOYFRIEND!"

"His name is Pence. He's got black hair and brown eyes..." she squealed, "Eeee, I can't stop thinking about him!"

Zoe and Liz laughed.

"You should ask him out!" Zoe said.

"Nah, I'd never be brave enough too...Maybe someday though," Alice said.

It wasn't long before Alice and her friends exchanged goodbyes, and she hung up the phone. Alice stared out the window wistfully.

She wondered if she'd ever had a real boyfriend. No matter how much of a flirt she was, she never had the courage to ask someone out. Not ever. She hoped that someday though, her day would come...Perhaps Pence, even though she had only seen him a few times, was the answer...


End file.
